


Not like her Mother

by WarwomanWay



Series: The Family She never knew [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one thing that made Melinda happy was that her daughter was nothing like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not like her Mother

Agent Melinda May's closed her eyes in frustration. Nothing was ok, not since that girl had stepped foot on to the bus. It was better to pretend the girl didn't exist then to have the constant reminder of what could have been glaring at her in the face. 

Or maybe she was excatly what her mother had said she was, cold and unloving. Maybe just maybe she wasn't capable to love another human being. If her own flesh and blood hated her, maybe its what she deserved. 

Letting out a strangled groan of frustration she opened her eyes grabbing for the bottle of whiskey, totally ashamed at how she let that girl that she barely knew get under her skin. She poured herslef a shot. Then another.

"Protecting her from the truth, isn't actually protecting her." Melinda didn't jump as Phil sat down beside her.  "She deserves to know." 

 Melinda shot him a glare as she downed another shot. "It's my call Coulson." She grounded out trying to keep her voice even. 

Phil nodded and downed his drink. After a few moments of silence he stood to leave. "Just don't be so hard on her, she is an amazing young woman." 

Melinda let his words sink in as he left. He was right. She was everything Melinda wanted in a daughter. She was strong and resourceful. She had proved her smarts on more then one occasion. 

Walking pass the lab she could hear Sky chatting antimatedly with Fitz and Simmions, it caused the agent to smile softly. She has hope.

Because at least Skye didn't turn out like her. 

It was everything she wanted.


End file.
